


daisies

by tinkity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Orphans, Overprotective Technoblade, PLATONIC!!! - Freeform, brother figure technoblade, hybid technoblade, hybrid purpled, orphan purpled, rated t for cursing, sad purpled, techno is soft for purpled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkity/pseuds/tinkity
Summary: Technoblade accidentally adopts the kid who was following him in the nether.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything here is completely platonic unless said otherwise!!
> 
> Technoblade - piglin hybrid  
> Purpled - dolphin hybrid

Technoblade didn't mean to adopt Purpled.

He remembers going to the nether for netherite to make armour and tools when he found the poor child running away from blazes and skillfully dodging ghast' fireballs.

The kid bumped into Technoblade's armored chest, falling backwards into his back. "You alright?" The piglin asks, crafting more beds.

"Uh- yeah."

"Aren't you Ponk's kid?" Technoblade asks as the younger of the two stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"No? He's just my friend."

"Hm."

Long and awkward silence followed them, only being interrupted when Technoblade would blow up beds. The boy in a purple cloak followed him, unknowing where to go.

"Why're you followin' me?" The older says, trying to break the silence. "Oh- well, I don't remember where the nether portal is..." The teen says as he watched the piglin blow another bed.

"So you decided to follow me?"

The younger nods, making Technoblade sigh. He puts his beds back in his inventory and checks all the netherite he's gotten.

"I'll bring you to my nether portal. C'mon, kid." The two exits the hole Technoblade made and walked to his nether portal.

When they made their way, the two hopped into the portal, waiting until they get warped back to the over world.

They went out of the portal and walked into Technoblade's home that was in a village far from the city.

"Why're you still followin' me? Go back to the city or somethin'." He waved his hand to the younger as they entered his home. He didn't bother to kick the other out.

"The city? You know that place is for corrupted." He rolled his eyes and sat on Techno's counter and grabs a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Aren't you a human?"

"Me? Human? Jeez, that's the worse insult I've gotten all day." He pouted and removed his hood, revealing the dolphin fin atop his head along with his shining purple eyes.

"Dolphin? I thought they were all extinct in the last war." Technoblade says, turning back to his smithing table to craft his tools and armour.

"I don't participate in wars and I usually just hide when they happen. Either that or I come late." He shrugs, taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie. 

"Hm. What's your name again?"

"Call me Purpled."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade shows Purpled around the village.

Technoblade walked with the younger boy throughout the village, introducing him to the people and the buildings from afar.

"People don't like me that much." He says, walking towards a bakery.

"Well, except for them." He opens the door to be greeted by a blonde moth hybrid screaming and hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back, Techno! Who's the kid you brought?" A siren with a brown mop of hair asks, licking batter off his fingers.

"Found him in the nether. Was runnin' away from ghasts and blazes." The piglin says, pushing the blonde off his body.

"What's you're name?" A girl asks with a soft voice as she mixed the batter and swatted the siren away from eating it all. She appeared to be human.

"Purpled."

"Welcome to the village, Purpled. I'm Niki, that's Wilbur, and that's Tommy." The girl now know as Niki introduces, pointing over to the siren and the moth.

"New face, huh?" A villager's voice comes from one of the seats in the bakery.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Wilbur crosses his arms, staring devilishly into the villager's eyes.

"Yeah, I do. He's another one of those filthy hybr-" Niki let's go of her mixing bowl and whisk, grabbing her dart from the dartboard and throwing it into the villager's neck, cutting them off and cutting their breathing as well.

"Don't these villagers know that such words aren't allowed in my bakery?" Niki tsked, going back to making a cake.

Niki was wanted in the village, but villagers were too scared to turn her in.

Fear ran through Purpled's body, but he chose to ignore it. She was just being nice, anyways.

Purpled fit right in with the villagers. Well, the hybrids, of the village. The human villagers didn't pay much attention to him or the others, but despite that, he could still see the anger in their eyes.

"Purpled, Techno, you two follow me to the city. We're gonna need some more ingredients. Wilbur, Tommy, don't break anything while we're gone." Niki says, setting the clipboard on the kitchen counter.

She grabs a basket and Technoblade grabs his pouch of several currencies. "Let's go." She says and the three walked to town.

Purpled wasn't new to the city, he actually lived there for a while before people started suspecting that he was a hybrid. He had to leave, then.

He wasn't scared of the citizens and townsfolks, he was scared of the amount of trash laying on the floor. If it weren't for the wars, dolphins would've gone extinct from the amount of garbage.

Hybrids like he and Techno weren't too welcome in town. Only higher class and royal hybrids were really allowed to walk around with their mob assets showing out.

"Purpled? Go get some new clothes with Techno. You've been wearing the same thing for days now." Niki says.

"Oh, okay?" The dolphin says and walks along Techno to the only clothes shop that seemed to have a discount for humans and increase in price for hybrids.

They walked around, looking through clothes for the teen. Once they did find some, they walked over to the cashier. Luckily, the woman at the counter didn't seem to notice they were hybrids.

The woman moves to hand them the plastic bag, before someone bumped into them, yanking off their hoods and revealing Techno's piglin ears and Purpled's dolphin fin.

"That'll be 5 emeralds with an extra 2 iron nuggets." She says and Purpled let's out an internal sigh. The piglin pulls out his pouch and hands it to the lady and takes the bag.

They both exit the shop along with the person who bumped into them.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't look where I was going! Here, take these as an apology." The tall enderman hybrid apologizes, handing the both of them 2 iron nuggets.

"Eh. You're fine." Technoblade says and rejects the enderman's offerings.

"Techno, Purpled! You guys okay over here? Oh, hi Ranboo!" Niki approaches them, a basket full of baking materials and ingredients.

"Hi." The enderman— Ranboo, waved back at the girl.

"We got the clothes, but we had to pay a bit extra because we got bumped into by this guy." The teen says, pointing over to Ranboo who was looking down apologetically.

"I'm sorry again. I really didn't mean to!"

"It's fine Ranboo. Just don't do that again, okay? Don't let your privilege get to your head like the other hybrids." Niki smiles and pats him on his head.

"Come on you two. Let's head back." Techno and Purpled lift up their hoods and the three made their way to leave the city.

As they were getting close to the front gates, a man harshly bumps into Niki, making her fall down.

"Oops, didn't see ya. Sorry about that." The man says in a sarcastic manner.

"Hey, you better apologize to her, you scum!" Purpled says to the man as Technoblade helped Niki pick up the ingredients that fell out of the basket.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll cut your head off." The piglin says, holding out a netherite axe behind his head.

"Tch. I can just call the king and I bet you'll be sorry."

Techno laughs loudly, a tear escaping from his eye, even.

"Do it. Call the king right now."

"Hmph!" The man tells his goon to go to the palace and call the king over to see the commotion.

"Techno, are you crazy?! That's the king we're talking about!" The youngest yells in shock and fear.

"Don't worry, Purp. I know what I'm doing."

The man's goon comes back, the king walking behind him with his hands behind his back.

The king looks up and flares his wings in surprise and smiles.

"Son! I was wondering how long you'd been in the nether!" The king hugs the piglin, wrapping his wings around him.

"And you brought your friends, too. How wonderful!" The king pulls away, his face then turning serious.

"Now, don't threaten to kill people, okay? We make peace with words, not violence. It's family tradition."

"Yes, father."

"Alright, run along now. I've got some matters to attend to. Say hi to your brothers for me too!" The king turns around and walks away with his guards.

All eyes fall onto the man and he runs away along with his goon in fear.

"Technoblade, you've got some explaining to do." Purpled crossed his arms at the piglin.

"Well, how about we start off with the king is me, Wilbur, and Tommy's dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooded man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter too! pls feel free to follow me on @tiinkity
> 
> Also, im thinking of making an animatic channel once I learn how to do it properly. I'm not entirely sure if I'll do it but it's very likely!

Niki, Purpled, and Techno walked back to the village with their baskets in hand.

As they neared the village, the piglin smelt the overwhelming smell of blood, and judging by Purpled's and Niki's face, they must've smelt it too.

Concern growing on their faces, they started to run to the village. Soon realizing that it was covered in arrows and blood.

They ran into Niki's bakery in desperate search for Tommy and Wilbur. Instead, they come across a bloodied man in a hood.

Technoblade quickly pulled the two into hiding, and watched as the man took some pastries and exited the bakery.

Niki looked around and checked to see if the coast once clear. Once deeming that nobody else was in the bakery, the three stood up from their hiding spot and looked for Tommy and Wilbur.

"Tommy? Wilbur?" Purpled called out quietly but to no avail.

Technoblade steps on a piece of cloth. He bends down to pick it up, soon recognizing it to he Wilbur's beanie. The ones he use to hide his fins.

The dark maroon beanie was covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the short chapter)
> 
> for those who are wondering why I made Purpled a dolphin, it's actually because dolphin's are sometimes war animals and considering that purpled is a bedwars pvp god and his dsmp base is in water, I decided to base it off that
> 
> pls do consider following me on @tiinkity on twitter :]


End file.
